pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meiyuno Amezono
Meiyuno Amezono, '''commonly called Ameno''' is one of the main characters in PriPara: Mirai no Stories. She is a Pop type idol and her primary brand is Compile P♣p . Her main color is yellow. She is in a group with Arata Futaba and Glace Aqua Cocytus called Mirai☆Catch!. ''' Biography Appearance Ameno has dark green hair which is tied into two pigtails which reaches her waist, wears a blue and green gradiented scrunchy on her left pigtail and a green and yellow gradiented scrunchy on her right pigtail. She has violet eyes. In PriPara, her hair turns whitish-pink that has a black ribbon with yellow linings which is tied behind her head and her eyes becomes yellow. During the events of '''Song Saver, "Dyfodol", she ditches the scrunchies and uses thin yellow ribbons to tie her hair. The left portion of her hair is now pink. In PriPara, her hair is still the same, but now a bit more of a brighter shade of pink than before. Her eyes are now blue-lilac in colour. Personality Ameno is a shy girl who tends to be apart from everybody, due to the fact that a evil spirit is sealed inside her. But in PriPara, Sil takes over, she becomes serious and calm, but acts sadistic around Allen and the others. At the end of Season 1, her normal personality is used when she enters PriPara. Relationships *Arata Futaba *:She looks up to Allen as a role model, but when Sil takes over, it tends to be sadistic towards Allen. Allen calls her "Small Sadist" or "She-Hyde". ''Ameno thinks that Allen and her mysterious savior are related. In the end, it was actually Ibuki who saved her, which she obviously mistook the red hair for a red hat. *Glace Aqua Cocytus *:Since Glace is Ameno's senior, she highly respects her. But when Sil takes over, she starts to make Glace angry by taunting, pranks, etc. *Meiyuna Amezono *:Ameno's mother. She is a local shrine maiden. Her mother often warns her about Sil Ver's intentions, but she doesn't mind Sil possessing her body while inside PriPara. *Hori Amezono *:Ameno's father. The one who sealed Sil Ver inside Ameno's body. He likes to sleep away his problems, as well as from Sil's pranks. *Ibuki Hoshikawa *:Ameno's friend. Ameno met Ibuki in a park where he was sleeping on the bench. In the end, it was revealed to be actually Ibuki who saved her, which she obviously mistook the red hair for red hat. He's the one who gave Ameno her nickname. As of Tokyo Street PriPara, it is revealed that she is dating with him. * Sil Ver *:The evil spirit inside Ameno. He seems to be "protecting" Ameno. Sil was once an Idol who occasionally messes around. At the end of Season 1, he is finally "free". Later in Season 2, it is revealed that he is one of the Idols who can use Cyalume Change PURE, which shocked her. * Ling Fong-Bo *:Phina's representative. She wants to take Ameno as her bride, much to Ibuki's dismay. Coords *Assort Trump Coord - Her casual coord in Season 1. *Compile P♣p Cyalume Coord- Her regular Cyalume coord. It becomes her casual coord in Season 2. History '''Her Past' Ever since she was born, an evil spirit possesed her and was sealed in her body by her family, who happens to be shrine guardians. Since then, she was often bullied until one day she met a young boy with red hair who saved her, but never knew his name since then. When she entered PriPara for the first time, the evil spirit inside her takes control in order for her to help Ameno find her "true self" and that mysterious boy. Present- Meeting Arata TBA Quotes -'"I'll be the one to do your career, so sit back and enjoy the show!"' (Sil to Ameno on their first performance.) -"Are you sure this is today's fortune..?" (Asking herself) -"I... I think I like you, Ibuki-san!" (Ameno's love confession during the end of Season 3) Trivia *Her aura is composed of multi-colored hearts and balloons. **As of Season 2, her aura changes to cards with hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. *She has a tendancy to be naked inside her house. **It was later revealed to be Sil's doing. *Current concern: Sil's origin. * Her birthday is on January 1. ** Coincidentally, her birthday is on New Years. * Her favorite subject is history, while her worst subject is math. * During the events of the first season, while Sil uses her body inside PriPara, Ameno's soul can be seen inside her Performance mic. * It was revealed in Tokyo Street PriPara, she was supposed to have a Legend Partner of her own, but unknown circumstances happened. ** Later, Kibara states that she doesn't need one to begin with. What she really meant is currently unknown. Etymology Her first name, Meiyuno, means the name of hot water, while her surname, Amezono, means of each rain. So all together, the full meaning of her name is the name of hot water of each rain. Her nickname Ameno comes from the goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan, whose full name is '''Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto. '''She is the one who danced for Ameterasu in order to bring light to the world once more. GalleryCategory:CharactersCategory:Pop IdolCategory:GirlCategory:Eye Color: YellowCategory:IdolsCategory:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta Screen shot 2015-02-18 at 3.18.27 PM.png |Her normal appearance during Season 1 S52QH45Q8U403ACBHFXGR9V524VI6969_0.jpg |Ameno's normal appearance during Season 2 Category:Females